Estoy enamorada de Wendy testaburger
by Phirsa Fantasia
Summary: "y ahora puedo decirlo sin miedo" One-shot Bedy (BebexWendy) Levisimo Style (StanxKyle)


**Olivia:**¡Hola gente con boca,ojos y nariz! Nueno hoy estoy aquí con un one-shot yuri :D

_Bedy _(¿existira esta pareja en algún fic?)

¡ENNNNN FINNNNNN!

Hoy al ser final de mes e dicidido hacer este one-shot (también es por que estaba viendo anime yuri o si mama yuri (¿)

Disclamanier:**South park no me pertenece le pertenece a Trey Parker y Matt Stone**

Aclaraciones:

-Todos tienen 16 años

-Si eres un pervertido que solo quiere ver esto por el lemon yuri…¡no hay lemon! asi que ~jodete,jodete ~

-La historia esta narrada por Bebe

Aviso:Yuri,Yaoi y Exceso de cursilidad

* * *

¡Hola! Mi nombre es Barbara Stevens pero mucha gente me llama simplemente Bebe ¿Por qué os estoy diciendo esto?,fácil estoy pasando por una fase un poco…"extraña" por asi decirlo,me e enamorado asi es **Enamorado **por ahora todo bien ¿no?,pues ahora viene los malo yo…

**Estoy enamorada de Wendy testaburger**

Asi es me e enamorado de mi mejor amiga no peor…¡De una chica! Y yo soy otra chica pero…¡eso era imposible!,A mi siempre me han gustado los chicos ¡incluso e tenido sexo con algunos!,pero ahora mi corazón empieza a sentir algo fuerte con Wendy ¿Por qué? Ni yo se

_Lunes:_

Otra semana mas,que cansado,pero al menos vere a Wendy siempre me espera a la entrada y ahí estaba

_Su largo cabello negro como el petróleo se mecia con el viento mientras esos ojos negros me miraban alegres_

Mierda,creo que empeze a babear en mitad de la calle me limpie la baba y me acerque a Wendy

-Hola Wendy-dije sonriendo

-¡Hola Bebe!,¿sabes?,¡Hoy stan me a me dijo que me quería decir algo importante!,Seguro que quiere volver conmigo-dijo esta sonriendo

Odiaba ese nombre _Stan Marsh _Ese chico era el "novio intermitente" de mi amada siempre lo dejaban y a la semana volvían pero por esa semana Wendy siempre estaba triste y no lo soportaba

-¿pasa algo,Bebe?,Te ves enojada-dijo ella preocupada

-n…no es nada Wendy,pero creo que no deberías volver con Stan-dije con la mejor sonrisa posible

-¡Pero Bebe!,sabes que yo le amo-

_Amar…ug _Si tanto se amaban,¿¡Por que terminaban cada semana!?

-¡hola Wendy!-oh Genial apareció el rey de roma

Stan era un chico alegre,simpático y deportista a sus 16 años ya tenia un cuerpo bastante adulto e iba acompañado de su inseparable Amigo Kyle broflovski

-¡Stan!-dijo mi amiga saltando en sus brazos-¿De que me querias hablar?

-Sobre eso…h-hablemos depues de clase,¿si?-dijo este para ir al aula

Si sentía celos ¡ella era MI Wendy! Yo la apoye en momentos difíciles,siempre estuve a su lado ¡y sobretodo cuando lo dejaban!

-¿vamos al aula,Bebe?-dijo mi amiga

-claro-espete secamente

Estabamos caminando tranquilamente al aula pero un silencio incomodo nos abrumaba ¡Que ganas de decirle lo que siento! En fin…

Llegamos al aula y nos tocaba literatura y el señor garrison le dio por contarnos un cuento ¿Cuántos años se cree que tenemos?,¿4? Entonces empezó a hablar

-Y entonces el príncipe beso a la princesa y ambos se casaron y comieron perdices-termino el profesor garrison

-¡Que mierda de cuento!-dijo Kenny

-¡Jodete Kenny!,¡Esta es mi clase!-

La verdad…A mi también me parecio una mierda de cuento

¿vivieron felices para siempre?,¡eso es ridículo!

¿Y si ahí una chica en el pueblo que esta enamorada de la princesa?,¿y si el príncipe tiene una relación con su sirviente que es su mejor amigo? Y sobre todo…¿Por qué aguanta todo esto la princesa?

Entonces mire a Wendy esta tenia una sonrisa en el rostro,Se veía tan linda

_Con su flequillo tapándole los ojos dándole un toque dulce _

Vale eso fue muy cursi.

Pero era la verdad

_Hora de Galar xD:_

¡Por fin el almuerzo!,donde estábamos hablando las chicas sobre cosas de chicas

Estabamos en nuestra mesa favorita hablando de cosas sin importancia hasta que llego el tema Tabú

-¿piensas que stan volverá contigo otra vez?-dijo sonriendo Heidi

Frunce el ceño enojada ¡Como odiaba ese nombre!

-la verdad pienso que si-dijo Wendy sonriendo

-¿no piensas que Stan te a echo sufrir demasiado?-dije con voz de celosa

Todas me miraron sorprendidas

-Bebe…tu…no lo entenderías-dijo Wendy jugando con su flequillo

Estaba harta…¡Harta de todo!

-¡Pue si,no lo entiendo!-dije gritando haciendo que todos en la cafetería me miraban

Me sentía tan mal por gritarle a Wendy y me sentía fatal por lo cual Sali corriendo de la cafetería

¡Queria estar sola!,no…no quería estar sola…¡Queria estar con Wendy!

Me encerre en el baño de las chicas y sin poder aguantar empeze a llorar

Asi es estaba llorando

_Despues de clase:_

¡Habia gritado a la pobre Wendy!,en ese momento se porque me pasaba lo que me pasaba,porque actue asi,por que me comporto asi

Sali corriendo del baño limpiándome las lagrimas en mi manga estaba apunto de llegar a la salida cuando vi a Stan y Wendy en su "volvida intermitente" me escondi detrás de un árbol a escuchar

-Wendy…yo quiero decirte algo…-dijo Stan algo nervioso

¡Venga,Dile ya que la amas y que quieres volver!

-Wendy…yo….yo…-

-¿si?-pregunto ella con una sonrisa calida

"Adoro esa sonrisa" pensé con una sonrisa en mi cara

-Estoy saliendo con Kyle-

Silencio.

Yo estaba completamente asombrada siempre supe que los "super mejores amigos" tenían una relación estrecha pero…

¡oh dios mio! La pobre Wendy estaba palida y estaba empezando a llorar

-Stan….tu…-

-lo siento Wendy,pero podemos seguir siendo amigos-dijo el tendiéndole la mano

Ella se fue corriendo al mismo lugar donde yo llore antes

_El baño de chicas._ Pensé

Antes de irme escuche algo

-¿crees que se recuperara?-oi la voz de Kyle

-Ella es una persona fuerte-dijo para después besar a Kyle

_Te odio Stan. _Pense otra vez para otra vez salir corriendo

_En el baño de chicas:_

Entre en el baño.

Los sollozos de Wendy se podían escuchar desde fuera la pobre estaba llorando desconsoladamente

-¿Wendy?-fue lo único que dije tocando la cubicula (creo que se llama asi .-.) donde ella estaba

-¿B…Bebe?-dijo entre lloros

Yo abri la puerta

Esa imagen me destrozo el corazón y subio mi ira por Stan

Ella estaba llorando sentada en el lavabo con las mejillas sonrosadas y las lagrimas cayendo por sus mejillas simplemente la abraze

-Stan es gay…-dijo para luego llorar en mi hombro

-Wendy…y-yo siento mucho Haberte gritado-dije mirándola a los ojos

Parecia que el tiempo se había parado nuestros ojos conectaban y yo fui acercando mi cabeza hasta la suya

**La había besado.**

Wendy lo cabia en su asombro pero no se negó al beso al contrario correspondio

Nos separamos por falta de aire ella me miraba sorprendida

-Bebe…-fue lo único que atino a decir

-Wendy escúchame…-la tome de las manos-Te amo…Desde hace tiempo te amo, un sentimiento demasiado fuerte para parecer real,me sentía tan celosa cuando hablabas de Stan le mirabas le sonreías y digo esto por que…por que…Te amo-dije para luego sonreir

Ella me miraba sorprendida pero sus ojos le crisalizaron otra vez

-Bebe…y…yo también siento algo por ti-

¿Qué?...¿s…soy corrrespondida?

-¡Tambien te amo!-dijo ella con una sonrojo que a mi parecer le quedaba muy lindo

Entonces la bese y ahora sentí lo que antes nunca sentí:El ser correspondido

Y ahora puedo decirlo sin miedo

**Estoy enamorada de Wendy testaburger.**

* * *

**Olivia:**¡Hola fanes del yuri! Antes de nada quiero decir…

Esta es la cosa mas cursi que pude escribir .-.

**Ahora es cuando puedes escribir un comentario,ponerme en favortios y si quieres que haga un one-shot de una pareja de south park me avisan por privado**

**Denle mucho amor lesvicooooo~ (¿)**


End file.
